


Caught in the Undertow

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode "Fool Me Once". The events of 1864 are slightly different than on the show leading to a complication in the future for Elena, Bonnie, and the Salvatore brothers. Pairings are canon. mostly Stefan/Elena but may change. (transfer from ff.net)
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Lost Under the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from watching xeliberg33x's video for Katherine and Elena on youtube for a remixed version of Linkin Park's "Numb". Then I started thinking about episodes like "Fool Me Once" and "Memory Lane" and "Blood Brothers" and "Children Of The Damned". From there, I got this. Pairings are canon but may change in unexpected ways. Title and chapter title of course is from the song Numb as well.

Inspiration video: [Numb: Katherine + Elena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMAIu5jjxR8)

* * *

"Bonnie, keep going!" Sheila told Bonnie who was fading fast from the spell. Sheila – who was also nearly out of breath herself – turned to Elena. "They better hurry."

Elena jumped as she heard loud yelling. She turned back to the tomb. "Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" She shouted as loud as she could. With another quick glance at Bonnie and Sheila, she let out a deep breath and ran straight into the tomb. The moment she stepped over the doorway and started running she felt a tightness in her chest and a pain in her head behind her eyes. She stopped and doubled over, breathing heavily.

"NO!" She heard more agonizing screams. After a few more breaths she stood straight, her hand on her head. Blinking away painful tears, she continued on in the unfamiliar darkness.

"Stefan!" She shouted again, finding it harder and harder to breathe. She felt as if her entire body was being weighted down on all sides. She saw a flickering light up ahead and turned the corner into a 'room' of sorts. She stopped dead in her tracks, nearly bumping into Stefan. He was frozen staring at Damon on the ground, facing away from her.

Damon cried out and Elena realized it had been him she'd heard screaming. She squinted, trying to see what Damon had on his lap.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. A horrible pain stung in her chest increasing the tightness and she reached out to cling to Stefan's bicep. He jumped at her touch but didn't move.

"No . . ." Damon cried out and Elena could barely see the tears in the harsh light. He clutched the decayed identical-to-Elena corpse close to him as if willing it back to life.

Elena finally found her voice. "We need to get out of here . . ."

Stefan nodded, springing into action. "Damon, we have to go. It's not worth spending eternity down here."

Elena felt the tightness in her chest again as she stared at the corpse.

"Emily promised me . . . she said she'd save her . . ." Damon shouted.

She knew that if she didn't get them out soon they'd be stuck in the tomb forever. The thought hurt almost worse than the tightness. "Please, Damon . . ." She croaked. Damon didn't move. She turned to Stefan, her eyes pleading.

Stefan pulled Damon off his feet but Damon wouldn't let go of the corpse. Elena followed the two of them out, her chest and head still burning.

She heard Sheila and Bonnie chanting and just as the three exited the tomb the door closed and Bonnie and Sheila stopped.

Once they were out and the chanting stopped, the tightness increased and Elena fell to her knees. She panted, holding her head. "Aahh!" She cried out. She felt Stefan at her side. "My head . . ." She gasped, blinking back tears.

"Wait, is that . . ." Bonnie's voice echoed as Elena's head pounded. "Is that K-Katherine?"

"Please, make it stop . . ." Elena moaned, in too much pain to acknowledge her friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Stefan's voice echoed in waves too. Elena felt him pull her in his arms. The comfort she usually felt in his embrace did nothing to ease the pain. She vaguely heard Sheila chanting.

"I can't tell . . ." Sheila's voice was louder though Elena didn't think it was because the older witch was talking louder. "My magic isn't powerful enough. Even so . . . whatever this is doesn't want to be messed with."

"Wait, where's Damon?" Bonnie said and Elena could barely make it out.

"We need to get Elena out of here," Stefan's words reached Elena's ears in only disjointed sounds. Not that it much mattered . . . she had other things on her mind.

"Gah . . ." Elena panted. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears run down her face. The tightness increased painfully in her chest even more, her head throbbed, and an overwhelming presence enveloped her. She struggled to breathe. Her hands clutched at her heart as she gasped for breath. All she could hear was the in-sync pounding of her head and her heart. She couldn't even feel Stefan's arms around her anymore. She couldn't even feel her own body.

Everything . . . all her senses . . were disappearing. Her head wasn't pounding and the tightness in her chest disappeared – because she didn't have a body. There was nothing and she was nothing . . . but she was still aware. Time had no meaning. It felt, though, as if she were attached to the middle of a tug-of-war rope and pulled from one side to the other . . .

"Elena, what are you doing . . ."

Wait, where was that echoing voice coming from? She could hear it . . . but who was talking? Stefan? What was going on?

"Elena, stop it!" Was that Bonnie shouting?

"Elena!" She heard Stefan yell. There was a horrible ringing noise that invaded her entire being . . .

Out of nowhere she could feel her body again. No more pounding or tightness. Her throat though was raw, sore . . . it sounded like someone was screaming. Her blood was boiling, her skin was on fire . . . sweat dripped from her brow. Her esophagus burned . . .

Everything echoed and her throat started to hurt worse. Then it felt as if someone was shaking her.

She opened her eyes. Stefan's face moved animatedly back and forth in front of her, his lips moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Someone was still screaming, the noise pounded her ears.

"Elena . . ." Stefan's voice appeared, echoing. "Elena, stop!"

All of Elena's senses instantly returned and she realized it was her screaming. She stopped but she could still hear the echo of it in her ears. Stefan held each of her wrists and her legs were kicking in every direction. She looked around and found that she was outside in the woods on the ground, the remains of an old building around them.

"Elena, calm down!" Stefan held her, trying to stop her.

Elena stilled suddenly and stared in Stefan's eyes. He looked so worried. She panted, trying to catch her breath. She could now feel Stefan's tight hold on her arms . . . it was starting to hurt.

As if he could read her mind, he dropped her arms immediately. She fell on his chest now that he wasn't holding her. She took deep breaths, feeling Stefan's strong chest beneath her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and this time she did feel safe, unlike before.

"Stefan, I . . ."

Stefan shook his head, whispering in her ear. "Ssh . . . it's okay. You're okay."

Her throat was killing her. Why had she been screaming? How did she get to the woods?

Crickets chirped in the distance as the full moon shone above them. Elena could feel her heart beat furiously in her chest. "What happened?" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"What do you remember?" Stefan asked her. She lifted her head, panting, so she could see his face.

"Um . . ." Elena let out a deep breath. "W-We were at the tomb . . ."

Stefan sighed, "Do you remember how you got here?" Elena shook her head. "Your head was hurting and I could tell by your heartbeat that you were having a hard time breathing. You were hitting me, pushing me away, yelling at all of us, screaming in another language. Then you just took off. I followed you here."

"I don't remember any of that," Elena's voice shook. How could she not remember all that?

"When you got here you just started screaming and shouting and beating the ground." Stefan said. "It's just really weird because . . ."

"What?" Elena said.

"Um . . . this is probably one of the last places Katherine was alive . . ."

Elena gulped, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure but . . . while you were screaming you were yelling at someone . . . or so it seemed. I didn't catch a name."

* * *

Stefan noticed while they were talking that Elena was staring intently at his lips, a strange expression on her face. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" At the sound of his voice, Elena blinked. And . . . she licked her own lips.

"Huh?" Elena blinked again. "Oh . . . nothing." Even in the dark he could see her blush and . . . wait, was he smelling what he thought he was smelling? He sniffed again . . . yep, he was right. His jeans tightened considerably.

"Elena, what was that?" He asked.

She blushed again. "N-Nothing." He could tell she was actively trying not to blush.

He just stared at her, confused. "No secrets, remember? Whatever it is you don't have to be embarrassed. I love you and . . . you can tell me anything."

She let out a deep breath and looking up – still blushing. "It's nothing. It's crazy. I just . . ." She chuckled. "I looked at your lips and I remembered something I have no way or reason to remember . . ."

"What is it?" He asked, intrigued.

She cleared his throat. "Um . . . I don't know why but I thought this exact phrase: _'I wish I could have his blood on my lips again . . . I remember the first time I tasted him while we made love in the dark of his bedroom . . .'_ " Elena blushed again. "It's crazy, right?"

Stefan cleared his own throat, confused. He really hadn't been expecting that. "Um . . ." Elena blushed deeper. "D-Did you maybe, um . . . dream about it?" This whole conversation was making him wish he had loose sweats on instead of jeans. He knew _he'd_ dreamt about it – Elena and him sharing blood – but he'd never voice it unless he knew she would be comfortable with it.

Elena shook her head. "No. Never. Not that I remember anyway . . ."

Stefan believed that. Even though she'd accepted him and his being a vampire he knew she wasn't quite comfortable with it yet. But . . . where had the thought come from?

"Um . . . I'm sorry . . .that was really awkward . . " Elena's face scrunched and she blushed again.

"No, no . . . it's, um . . okay . . ." Stefan started. A phone rang. Elena pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Stefan could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello?" Elena said.

"Elena, oh my god . . Bonnie's grandma . . . she's dead, Elena!" Caroline was sobbing.

"Caroline, slow down," Elena's heart was pounding. "What's going on?"

"They're saying it was a heart attack or something and Bonnie's dad is out of town and I can't get a hold of him and Bonnie's, like, in shock or something . . ." Caroline rushed.

"Ok, calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" Elena said. "Just breathe and keep trying to reach her dad or anybody."

"I-I will," Caroline sniffled.

Elena turned off her phone, sniffling as well. She looked up and Stefan's heart constricted seeing the tears run down her face. He pulled her in his arms and stood, using his vampire speed to get them to the hospital quickly.

He still couldn't get the events of the last few hours out of his mind. Everything had changed so drastically . . . including his girlfriend. What did it mean? She was so unlike herself.

As he set her down outside the hospital, he couldn't help but notice how she clung to him. Only one person had ever held on to him that way . . .

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Become So Numb

By the time they reached the Gilbert house after hours spent at the hospital trying to console Bonnie, Elena was fast asleep. The last few days events had thoroughly worn her out.

Stefan was worried about what was happening to her and with Sheila gone they were out of sources to help them. Bonnie was too new and didn't know enough about her powers.

He tucked Elena in her bed with her bear and softly kissed her forehead. She stirred but didn't wake, merely smiling in her sleep. He watched her sleep for a few moments before he left to set about his next task:

Damon.

He searched the city, finally finding his older brother on the outskirts of the old Salvatore property in the forest. Damon sat on the ground, still holding on to Katherine's corpse.

"I talked to Pearl and Anna . . ." Damon didn't look up as he talked – just continued to stare at the body in his arms. "It was George Lockwood who killed her and left her in the tomb to burn but . . . Emily's spell just trapped them all down there. No one knew she was dead."

Stefan didn't say anything. Truthfully, he didn't know what to say.

"She's been dead this whole time . . . Are you happy, brother? You got the girl and I didn't . . . again." Damon sighed. "Just leave, Stefan. Go back to your girlfriend and leave me be."

Not knowing what else to say, Stefan just nodded and sped off toward Elena's house. He was about two blocks away when he could hear her screaming. What was wrong? He used his enhanced speed to go faster and jumped up into her unlocked window. Climbing his way in the darkness, he found her thrashing on the bed but still asleep. She was having a nightmare.

He was immediately at her side, sitting next to her on the bed. "Elena . . ." He whispered, shaking her shoulders. "Elena, wake up." She didn't stir. He shook her a little harder. "Elena!" He whispered louder.

Her entire body shook, trembling in fear, as her eyes flew open. He could smell her fear but when her eyes locked with his something in her shifted. "It was just a nightmare, you're okay." He assured her, stroking her hair. She relaxed, still staring in his eyes. She sat up and he wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
"I"m fine . . ." Elena said – but there was something different about her voice. "Better than fine . . ." She wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back.

He leaned back, looking down at her. "What's wrong with you? You're acting strangely."

"What's wrong with showing you how much I love you?" Elena whispered in his ear, her voice husky. She was staring at him strangely, her eyes focused on his neck. Moving her hands to his shoulders, she crawled out of the blankets and climbed on his lap. Straddling him, her mouth moved to his neck and started kissing and sucking on his skin.

Regrettably, Stefan pushed her off of his lap and rose to his feet. He cleared his throat and backed against the wall. Elena's jaw dropped and she just stared at him, shocked, pouting. He kept his voice calm. "I know that Shelia's death affected you and probably brought back memories of losing your parents . . . but I won't let you do this to yourself."

She was still panting, still staring at him. Something was off. Her scent . . . it was different. She was different. Her eyes were so focused on his neck and she was licking her lips. "I merely wanted for us to take advantage of the time we have. It won't be long before your brother returns."

Stefan froze. Something was _really_ off. Her voice, her actions . . . "What day is it?"

Elena crawled off the bed, slinking her way across the room and right in front of Stefan's chest. She leaned up on her toes and wound her arms around his neck. "Have you hit your head, love? It's your birthday, darling. Today my Stefan is seventeen."

He stiffened, holding out his arms and gently grabbing her shoulders. He stared in her eyes, gently shaking her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way, Elena?"

At his words, she tensed. The look in her eyes changed, softened. Then her eyes flew shut and her arms dropped. She opened her eyes again and stared up at him, scared, confused. "Stefan, what's going on? How did I get over her?"

Stefan dropped her arms and cleared his throat, sighing. He didn't want to worry her . . . yet. "Nothing, you were sleepwalking. Come on, let's get you back to bed." She nodded, yawning, and he led her back to the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

He moved the chair at her vanity and sat beside her. He reached out and held on to her hand. Her chest rose and fell with each breath in a steady rhythm. As the night bore on, he watched her sleep – alert in case she had another nightmare.

She never did all night.

Later on, a couple of hours after the sun rose he felt her hand stir under his. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

She shrugged, yawning. She entwined her fingers with his lovingly, something she did often. "I would've slept better with you next to me."

"You needed to sleep," He told her, letting go of her hand. "I'm going to go to the forest, get something to eat. I'll be back in a bit." He leaned over and kissed her, smiling when he found that she was already asleep again.

* * *

Later after he hunted in the forest, he stopped his car a few blocks away from Elena's house and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed the number from memory though he hadn't called it in a while.

It ranged shortly before an older female voice answered, "Hello?"

"It's Stefan," He simply said. "I need your help."

"After twelve years, I don't even get a hello? Golly, Stefan, I'm weak at the knees," She chuckled. He could just see the sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Sorry . . . how are you, Luisa?" Stefan let out a breath.

"I'm good but . . . I can see that you're really upset about something so we'll jump right to it." Luisa's voice sounded worried.

"Something happened . . . I find myself in need of your expertise." Stefan cleared his throat.

"What did that brother of yours do now?" Luisa sighed.

"N-No . . . nothing. Well, I don't think it was him." He explained who Elena was, who she looked like, what happened with the tomb, and how strange Elena was acting.

"Hmm . . . ." Luisa said. "And you're sure it's not just some kind of delayed grief coping mechanism?"

"Still a psychologist on the weekends?" Stefan chuckled.

"Technically, I'm a witch on the weekends, Stefan." Luisa reminded him. "Why don't you bring your girl here tomorrow and I'll see what I can do. Okay?"

"Thank you, so much, Luisa," Stefan breathed a brief sigh of relief.

"Well, it's the least I can do. You did, after all, save my little girl from that vampire." Luisa said. "Though, I'm not makin' any promises. You said the tomb was sealed by a Bennett witch? Their line is especially advanced compared to mine . . . but I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for," Stefan sighed. The two hung up and Stefan hurried back to Elena. He jumped up in the window again but found that she wasn't in her room nor the rest of the house. Confused, he pulled out his cell phone to call her but found he had two voice mails. The first one was from Elena:

 _"The funeral isn't for two days but Caroline and I are at Bonnie's helping her and her dad with everything. We're almost done so can you pick me up at 3:30? I'm really trying to hold it together for Bonnie and her dad . . . but all this brings back so many memories of my parents and I just – I just really needs your support right now . . ."_ The line went quiet for a while and he listened to her breathing become erratic. He couldn't hear anything else around her. Something clunked on her side of the line and their connection became full of static. Elena's breath continued to sound as if she were scared or in pain. Seconds later there was a loud thump and a feminine whimper. Elena was crying and moaning in pain.

 _"Elena?_ "

He heard someone else's voice through the phone – Caroline.

 _"Elena,wake up. What's wrong? Oh god . . Elena!"_ Caroline's heart was beating loudly. _"Help! Somebody help, please! Bonnie . . . Bonnie something's wro―"_

Then Stefan's phone beeped . . . the message time had run out. He pushed the button for the next message. This one was from Caroline:

 _"Oh my god, Stefan something happened to Elena . . . we don't even know . . ."_ blonde's voice was even more frantic than it had been in Elena's message. _"We took her to the hospital but they say it's nothing but the flu or exhaustion or stress or something. They'll be releasing her in a few hours but she really wants to see you . . . She's in room 1214 on the third floor. Um . . . just come as soon as you get this. She's really upset . . ."_

Stefan shut off his phone and used his vampire speed to race to the hospital and up to Elena's room. He stopped just outside her door, listening to her voice.

". . . is he coming? Did you call him?" He could hear the worry in Elena's voice.

"Yes . . . I left a message ten minutes ago," Caroline said.

Stefan stepped into the room and Elena breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down on the bed beside her – careful not to pull out any tubes – and she immediately enveloped him in a desperate hug. "Hey, you're okay." He said. She whimpered, her tears now soaking into his shoulder. He glanced at Caroline and she nodded.

"Jenna and Jeremy are on their way," Caroline told him. Stefan nodded and the blonde left, closing the door behind her.

Stefan let Elena cry for a few moments before the brunette sniffled and semi-relaxed. She sat up, sniffling again, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He settled the palm of his hand on the top of her thigh. "I heard it over the message you left me – what happened?"

She sniffled, shrugging."I don't know." He reached over and pulled a tissue from the Kleenex box. She took it and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "One minute I was leaving you a message and the next . . . I dunno. I just felt this horrible pain and pressure in my head . . ."

"Like the other night down in the tomb?" Stefan asked.

She nodded, "Only this time it was worse, stronger. I think I lost control of myself or something. I saw things that I couldn't . . . things that weren't . . ." She trailed off, erupting into tears again. Stefan held her close, kissing the top of her head.

After a few moments, she calmed down again. Stefan used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "What did you see?"

Elena swallowed, gulping. More tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "P-People . . ." She whimpered. "S-Strange people dressed in old c-clothes. ..."

"Old as in?" Stefan asked.

She sighed. "L-Like from hundreds of years ago . . . A-And I was dressed like them . . ."

"What were you doing?" Stefan spoke calmly, not wanting to startle her further.

She looked away from him, more tears falling down her sad face. She shook her head. She sucked in a breath, still crying. "N-No . . . I can't . . . it's t-too awful. I-I was a-awful . . ."

Stefan turned her head so she was looking at him and his heart wrenched when he saw the guilt and shame in her eyes. "It's okay, you can tell me. It wasn't real."

"But it was, Stefan," She cried. "I u-used them a-and b-bit them and . . . an . . . and k-killed them . . ." She tried to turn away again but Stefan held her head in place. "I . . . I . . . I e-enjoyed it, Stefan. I-I wanted m-more . . ."

Stefan couldn't help the panic in his voice or the tremble in his hands. "It's going to be okay." She sobbed, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He drew her into a tight hug, not wanting her to see his face at the moment. He composed himself, though this voice was still a bit shaky. "U-Um . . . I know someone who may be able to help. She's expecting us at her house tomorrow. She's a, ah, witch I knew years ago."

Elena nodded, sniffling. "Why is this happening, Stefan?"

Stefan sighed, still shaken up himself, and held her close again. "I don't know . . ."

* * *

Late in the morning the next day Stefan pulled Elena's red car into Luisa's driveway. In the passenger seat, Elena was fast asleep – had been since they'd left the Boarding House over three and a half hours earlier.

She'd had a long night last night after her nightmares when he brought her home from the hospital. It had taken her hours to fall asleep again and when she did the nightmares hadn't stopped.

This time Elena said she'd been running in the woods, dressed in an old-fashioned dress and there was a cut on her cheek. She remembered feeling so scared like someone or something was chasing after her.

Up ahead he saw the front door open and Luisa stepped out of her house. Stefan noted that she looked exactly the same as when he'd last seen her twelve years earlier. She still had the same long, frizzy, shock red hair – though a few strands were graying. Her wardrobe hadn't changed either – loose, neutral-colored, and multi-patterned dresses with multiple bright-colored rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. She was the embodiment of an earth-driven witch and her soul was as pure and white as the skin under her freckles.

"We're here. Luisa's waiting."Stefan leaned over and gently shook Elena's shoulder. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. 

Yawning again, Elena nodded and unbuckled her seat belt. Stefan quickly unbuckled his own and rounded the car to her side. When she got out of the car she seemed fine. Slightly tired, but nothing out of the ordinary. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a strange expression on Luisa's face. Thinking nothing of it, he followed Elena as she tiredly began to walk down the driveway.

Luisa's expression darkened further, lines forming on her face. Stefan was about to open his mouth to ask Elena how she was feeling when suddenly her knees buckled.

She cried out, holding her hand. Stefan gathered her in his arms as her cries turned to screams. "Stefan, it hurts . . ." She screamed. "Ugh . . . my head . . ."

Stefan looked to Luisa, helpless. "Get her inside, quickly!" Luisa shouted. Picking her up, Stefan used his vampire speed to race up the driveway. He found that the door was already open so he continued just inside the door.

"What's happening to her?" Stefan desperately shouted over Elena's cries. His girlfriend was still holding her head, fat tears rolling down her face. Stefan gently lay Elena down on the dining room table.

"Hold her still," Luisa commanded him. Stefan stood at her side, holding Elena's arms down as her body flailed and the screams grew louder. Luisa lay her hands down on either side of Elena's face and closed her eyes. "Oh my . . ." Luisa gasped.

"What is it, Luisa?" Stefan said.

"There is definitely something mystical going on," Luisa sighed. "Those damn Bennett witches . . ."

"Sheila did this?" Stefan questioned. He'd thought Sheila could be trusted.

"No . . . Emily," Luisa shook her head. She mumbled a few words under her breath and Elena immediately stilled and quieted. "Bring her in here for now." Luisa walked down a hall and Stefan followed her with Elena in his arms. Luisa opened a door . . . it was a guest room. Simply furnished, not much decoration or color. Stefan lay Elena down on the twin bed. Luisa turned on a cd play and the sound of gentle waves filled the room. "The sound of the waves will calm her. Come, let's talk." Stefan hesitated and a soft smile graced Luisa's lips. "You'll be able to hear if she wakes up."

Sighing, Stefan nodded and the two returned to the living room. "What's wrong with her, Luisa?"

The elder witch shook her head, sighing. "Technically, nothing. There's just . .. more of her I guess you could say." Stefan was confused. Did that mean . . . "No, Stefan. You know as well as I that vampires cannot conceive. Your girlfriend is not with child by you or otherwise."

Stefan mentally sighed in relief. "But . . . what's happening to her?"

"You said that Emily Bennett trapped all of those vampires in that tomb, correct?" Luisa said.

"Yes," Stefan nodded. "My brother asked her to protect Katherine―" Suddenly Stefan stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"You understand what happening to her, don't you?" Luisa said. Stefan gulped, nodding. "Emily Bennet's spell did indeed do its job in protecting her. Katherine Pierce is still alive. She lives on in your girl, Elena."

_to be continued..._


	3. I'm Becoming This

"You understand what is happening to her, don't you?" Luisa said. Stefan gulped, nodding. "Emily Bennett's spell did indeed do it's job in protecting her. Katherine Pierce is still alive. She lives on in your girl, Elena."

"But how?" Stefan croaked.

"It appears that Emily didn't know that she'd been staked and whoever killed her didn't know about the spell." Luisa told him.

"So the visions Elena's been having . . ." Stefan guessed.

Luisa nodded. "They're Katherine's memories. The pain she's experiencing is the two souls battling for the control of the body."

Stefan listened to Elena's rushed heartbeat from down the hall. "She'll be okay, right? Katherine'll just fade or disappear or something . . ."

"I'm afraid not, Stefan," Luisa sighed. His heart sunk in his chest. "Emily's spell is absolute, not even another Bennett witch could reverse it."

"So what do we do?" Stefan said.

"We do nothing," Luisa told him. "This battle is for Elena and Katherine. They must learn to live with one another and learn to be as one."

Stefan swallowed, shaking his head. "I don't understand."

"Their fates are entwined," Luisa told him. "They must learn to accept one another so that two souls may become one. Until then the body will be in pain, fighting for what comes naturally. Once her souls have merged, she'll be one person. Two halves of the one whole."

"Why can't we just get rid of Katherine?" Stefan said.

Luisa shook her head. "To remove one would end them both. As dark as one of the personalities may be, both are a part of her now just as the darkness in you is a part of you." Stefan nodded, understanding. He hated the person he'd been – the Ripper – but it was a part of him and it was a part of his past. It was what grounded him and held him back when his body craved the human blood. He sighed again. Luisa was right. He should have known when he'd first lain eyes on Katherine 145 years earlier that he'd never get rid of her . . .

"Stefan," Luisa's voice was stern and she reached out and held his hands firmly. Stefan just stared at her, confused. "Stefan, _you_ need to accept this as much as she does."

"I don't . . ." Stefan cleared his throat. "I can't . . ."

"You have to," The elder witch insisted. "I understand that your past is not without pain and Katherine is the cause . . . but if you reject her―"

"I could never reject Elena," Stefan cut her off. "I love Elena with everything I have."

"If you reject one you risk losing both," Luisa reminded him.

Stefan swallowed, nodding. "H-How do I―how to w-we . . ."

Luisa sighed, "Unfortunately there is no real precedence for this particular situation." The elder witch stood, pacing back and forth.

"Katherine's a vampire," Stefan said suddenly, his eyes wide.

Luisa shook her head. "Not anymore."

"But . . ." Stefan faltered.

"When Katherine was staked in 1864 her vampire body died but . . . I believe her human essence was trapped in the tomb because of Emily's spell." Luisa explained.

"So when Bonnie and Sheila opened it she was released," Stefan guessed. Luisa nodded. "But why didn't she go into Damon or me or Bonnie or Sheila? Why Elena?"

"It's always about the blood," Luisa told him. "Besides the fact that they are identical, Elena is a direct blood relative of Katherine – her descendant. They share a blood link . . . therefore when the tomb opened, Katherine's essence clung to the familiar."

Stefan nodded in understanding. A noise caught his ear – Elena was softly snoring. He sighed in relief – at least she wasn't having another nightmare. He shook his head, still sighing. "So what do we do, Luisa?"

"She may begin to act differently. I understand that Katherine's personality is quite a bit different than Elena's?" Luisa said. Stefan nodded. "Until balance is found her moods may vary. It is very important, Stefan, that you and her family and close friends do not rebuke or chastise her for any wrong behavior in the meantime. Until her souls find peace with each other any stress or hindrance could do serious damage to her both mentally and physically."

"I understand," Stefan said.

"It's very important, Stefan. You must promise me that you'll take care of her," Luisa stressed.

"I promise," Stefan noded. "There isn't anything I won't do for her." Luisa gave him an approving nod. He perked his ear – Elena was waking up. "She's waking up." He told Luisa.

"Send her in here. Us girls need to have a chat," Luisa said.

Stefan nodded. He used his enhanced speed to blur to her side. He knelt down beside the guest bed and gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly, crinkled in confusion. He could hear her heartbeat begin to quicken. "Ssshh . . . you're okay. It's okay. You're in Luisa's guest room."

"D-Did it happen again?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. She scooted closer to him. Stefan nodded. Tears leaked down her face. "Why won't it stop?" She cried.

Stefan just sighed. "Come on. Luisa wants to talk to you." Elena nodded and Stefan helped her up. She seemed fine again, just a bit dizzy and confused as Stefan led her through the strange house.

"Hello, darling," Luisa greeted her with a sympathetic smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," Elena sighed.

"I would imagine," Luisa nodded.

Elena sat down on the sofa across from Luisa. Stefan was about to walk away to let the two women talk but Elena latched on to the pant of his leg. Sensing that she needed him, Stefan turned to Luisa who nodded. He sat down next to Elena and rested the palm of his hand on her knee. She relaxed, leaning into him.

"Alright, dear . . . you are in quite the mess," Luias sighed.

"What's happening to me?" Elena questioned.

"Stefan told me what happened in that tomb," Luisa said. "You, my dear, have joined souls with your ancestor."

"Katherine?" Elena gasped. "B-But why?"

"Emily's spell protected her soul when she was killed over a hundred years ago and trapped it in the tomb. When it was opened, it went to you because you are her blood descendant."

"My nightmares . . ." Elene whimpered.

"Her memories," Luisa nodded.

"I don't want her in my head," Elena shook her head. "She's evil. She hurt people . . . used and abused them l-like toys . . ."

"There isn't anything I can do, I'm sorry," Luisa told her. "What's done is done. You and she must learn to compromise. Your souls will become one but not until you've found peace with each other."

"But―"

"The sooner you accept one another the better it will be for the both of you. Until then your two souls will fight and your body will become weaker." Luisa told her.

"There has to be another way," Elena held on to Stefan's arm. Luisa shook her head. Elena sighed in defeat.

"There are a few things you must know," Luisa said. "Until your souls accept each other, your individual personalities have to learn to accommodate the other."

"You didn't say anything about her personality changing," Stefan said. Elena gulped.

"It won't . . . much. You both have to understand that there are two soul here. Each with their own different personalities – likes, habits, histories, everything. When they merge, both will still be there, just . . . different."

"Will I be . . ." Elena sucked in a breath. "Will I . . ."

"Be an evil, manipulative, bitch?" Luisa finished, smirking. Elena let out a deep breath, nodding. "No . . . not if you don't let yourself. It's tricky . . . it's the same as now. Do you allow yourself to be that rude to people?" Elena shook her head. "Then you have just answered your own question. Now, I didn't know her . . . just like I don't know you. What causes any of us to act the way we do? You both may learn along the way to respect what the other has experienced."

Elena nodded. "That makes sense."

"There's something else you should know," Luisa sighed. "Situations like this are not common at all. I have, however, heard of a few instances . . ."

"What is it?" Stefan said.

Luisa's eyes softened, her gaze on Stefan and Elena's joined hands. "There have more often than not cases where the two souls – when merged – are attracted to different people than before." Stefan and Elena tensed. "Once half of the joined souls may long for one person and the other half for another. The three of you will need to be especially patient and understanding while the two souls are figuring out who they both love – whether or not it's the same person."

"Katherine didn't love anyone but herself," Stefan mumbled.

Suddenly Elena's hand let go of Stefan's and slapped him across the face. Stefan's jaw dropped, stunned. An expression of rage replaced Elena's confusion and fear. Elena backed away from Stefan, her arms crossed. A tense alertness filled her presence.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan rubbed his cheek, feeling off because Katherine used to exude the same vibe Elena was now giving off.

Luisa observed the two, especially Elena. "I believe we are now in the presence of the other soul."

"You've got that right," Her lips pursed in a tight line.

Stefan turned to look at his girlfriend, stunned.

"Hello, Katherine," Luisa kept her voice soft. "My name is Luisa."

"Witch, right?" Elena/Katherine smirked. Luisa nodded. Katherine's signature smirk disappeared from Elena's face and instantly turned to anxiousness. "Put me back in my own body. Now."

"I'm sorry, Katherine, but that isn't possible," Luisa shook her head. "I'm afraid your body has been turned to dust for over a hundred years."

Her jaw slacked almost angrily. "Right . . . I remember . . . it was George Lockwood . . . ." Her eyes grew angry. "The vervain made me too weak and I couldn't fight him . . ."

"That's right," Luisa nodded. "Your Bennet witch cast a spell to protect you."

"She failed," Katherine huffed.

"She did it because Damon asked her to," Stefan cleared his throat, his voice bitter.

Katherine sighed. "He always was attached to me like a little mutt following after its owner." The tone in her voice dug deep in Stefan's heart. He'd never heard such a vindictive tone in Elena's voice before.

"Do you know where you are, Katherine?" Luisa questioned.

Katherine looked around. "Is this what the afterlife looks like?" Her eyes took in Luisa's eclectic earth-witch tastes and she scrunched her nose.

"Darlin', it's 2010," Luisa told her.

If Katherine was surprised, she didn't let it show. "145 years, yes?" Katherine out a deep breath. "The tomb opened with the passing of the comet."

"That's right," Luisa said. "What do you last remember?"

Her eyes flew to Stefan's, their gazes locked. For a moment, Stefan thought he saw her eyes soften. Was it Katherine or Elena staring at him right now? What was she―they―thinking about?

"'Lena?" Stefan said softly.

Her eyes narrowed, " _Don't_ _call me that_." Stefan actually flinched with the harshness of her voice. He was sure that if she were a vampire right now, her face would have changed right then.

"Hon, you both need to accept this. Elena is your descendant – your blood – and there's a reason your soul jumped into her when the tomb was opened. You both will come to accept each other," Luisa told her.

"Get rid of her," Katherine practically growled. Stefan cleared his throat.

Luisa leaned forward and grasped one of the younger girls' hands with both of hers. Katherine tried to pull back but Luisa's grip was tight. "That's not going to happen. We both know how powerful Emily was. Nothing's going to reverse it."

Suddenly Katherine lunged forward, pulling her hand from Luisa's and held the witch a choking hold. Stefan tensed, jerking forward to break them apart but Luisa shook her head. Katherine squeezed Luisa's throat tighter. "Get this girl out of me!" Katherine screamed.

"Stop it, Katherine," Luisa choked. "Stop!" She closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath. "Elena, make her stop!"

 _"_ _I can't . . ._ _"_ A weak voice echoed in the room.

Stefan's eyes scanned for the source of the fourth voice. "Elena?"

"Elena, take control. Make Katherine cooperate with you!" Luisa shouted, still choking.

Katherine smirked, squeezing tighter. "She's not strong enough."

"Elena, please!" Stefan could hear Luisa's heartbeat begin to slow. "Damnit, Katherine!"

 _"_ _Stefan, I can't . . ."_ Elena's cries echoed.

"Yes, you can!" Stefan shouted. "You can, Elena. You're one of the strongest people I know."

 _"_ _I'm trying . . . she's too strong . . ."_ Elena's voice echoed.

Luisa's eyes narrowed and she mumbled under her breath again. Katherine's eyes widened and her grip loosened. She fell backward onto the couch, shaking. She cried out and Elena's voice cried out in identical echoes with Katherine's.

Luisa sat up, still chanting under her breath. Elena's screams faded out, leaving only Katherine's. "That will be enough of that." Luisa panted, coughing.

"What did you do to her―them?" Stefan held her now still body in his arms.

"I silenced her for the moment," Luisa sighed, straightening her clothes. Elena's eyes were still open but neither soul was active.

Stefan swallowed, "Will this happen again?"

"It may," Luisa answered. "She has to learn to control herself and her human body." Stefan sighed as Elena's eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

He was worried about her. He knew who Katherine was and what she was like. He also knew Elena and he just didn't understand how this was going to work.

"She'll need you most of all," Luisa told him. "Right now her collective worlds are completely chaotic and unlike anything she's ever known."

"You keep saying 'she'," Stefan observed.

Luisa nodded, "You have to help her adjust to this and by you not acknowledging her individual selves she sees that she's okay and there's nothing wrong with her the way she is. It's like I said – you and your support and love will ground her. Katherine and Elena need to accept each other so "they" _can_ be "she."

Stefan nodded, somewhat understanding what Luisa was saying. Even so, he sighed. "There's really nothing we can do to fix this?" He stroked Elena's hair, finding comfort in the near-stillness and regularity of her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Stefan," Luisa sighed as well. "You know that if I could, I would. You're like a son to me – more so than my actual children. I can see how much you love her and that you'll take care of her."

Stefan let out a deep breath. "It's just a lot to process. I mean . . ." He cleared his throat. "The Katherine that I remember and the Katherine I found out about and the Elena I know and love . . . It's just . . ."

"I know," Luisa nodded. "But I promise it will be okay eventually. For now, it's hard but you both need to be there for each other. Love her, understand her, support her . . . don't judge her or try to change her. Otherwise you'll lose her forever."

_to be continued . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've worked on this, and may be a while until I get back to it, but hopefully it won't be too long.


End file.
